Five Nights At Adam's
Five Nights At Adam's is a game made my Guyler Corp. That is the newest one also. The game takes place in 1964 at Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. The night guard's name is Freddy Fazburgh. The game came out on September 15th 2015. The game is the hardest game made by Guyler Corporation. This game also takes the farthest back in any Guyler Corporation games. Characters Adam The Rabbit He is a white rabbit animatronic with a blue bowtie and red cheeks. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is the fastest probably since he is a rabbit. He also starts on The Show stage with John and Sally. He appears to have teeth shaped like squares. He has green eyes and is the most violent and difficult animatronic to deal with in the game. He is the creator's favorite in the game. He tales the role of Freddy. John The Wolf John is the slowest animatronic in FNAA. He has grey fur and a blue bowtie with 3 black buttons. And he has brown eyes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the show stage. He is slightly damaged. His elbows are ripped. And his knees are ripped and wires are coming out of it. The phone guy seems to not trust him at all. He also is the least aggressive. He kind of takes the role of Bonnie, but except he is the slowest. Sally The Duck She is the 2nd fastest animatronic, she starts on the show stage. She has a pink tie on her head, and has yellow feathers like Chica. She also has a white bib that has the word's Let's Play! She has teeth that are shaped like squares similar to Adam The Rabbit. She also has green eyes like his creator. She appears to not want to kill but John and Adam force her too saying it's for the good of the pizzeria. She takes the role of Chica. Walter The Waiter Walter is takes the role of Foxy. He is a animatronic humanoid that resembles a human. He also has black hair, and a mustache that is split into 2 parts. He also has brown eyes. He ha a black shirt, with a red bowtie. Some of his tuxedo is white. He also has 3 black buttons. He also has black pants and black sleeves. He also has red shoes. He starts in the Food area. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. His teeth are not square they look like bumps. Tom The Tiger He is a animatronic tiger. He has orange fur and has a black top hat. He also has a red bowtie and the rest of his body is orange, white and black. He also has red eyes. He also carries around a brown cane. His top hat is removable. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He seems to be the 3rd fastest. He starts in The game area. His teeth are also square like Adam, John and Sally The Duck. He appears to be shiny and clean. Ralph The Rat He is the main antagonist of the game. He is first active on Night 6 and onwards. He is made of brown metal. Ralph The Rat is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, rotten buckteeth and parts of his endoskeleton are clearly visible. He has 3 holes on his body too. He starts in The Safe room. Mechanics Steam: You have a lever in your office. If a animatronic is near you should pull it down to prevent death in the game. And it looks like a grey lever and is one. Death: This can happen when I animatronic gets to you. When Adam gets to you he jumps at you with bloody teeth reaching for your head. And with John he jumps at your face screaming then reaches his hand toward your face. And with Sally she jumps at you screaming then pulls you off your chair then bite your body. And with Walter he jumps at you with his arms out and appears to bite you. And with Tom he jumps on top of your desk and screams at you then bites you. And with Ralph he comes up then appears to rip your head off. Cameras: There is multiple cameras in the game than shows locations around the pizzeria. And one camera is the Safe room can not be seen. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night. Only Adam, John and Sally are active. But actually this night is pretty hard unlike other games. You have a 60 percent chance of living. You must also use your steam machine to defend of the animatronic characters. Also The Phone guy gives you a call on this night. And this is the night where you learn your name is Freddy Fazburgh. For some reason most players die on their first couple tries. Also at 5 AM you can see Walter walking very slowly. Then it hits 6: 00 AM. Night 2 This is the 2nd easiest night. Walter The Waiter and all the previous characters are active. You have a 55 percent chance of death. You still have your steam machine to defend of the characters. And the phone guy explains why they are dangerous, and a couple incidents that happened. Also on this night you learn about the history of Adam's as you hear the Phone Guy talk too you. Also you now know about The Safe room since they trust you. Night 3 This is the 3rd easiest night. This night is even harder than the last night. You have a 50 percent chance of Death. Tom The Tiger also becomes active on this night. He is also defended with steam. And also all the previous animatronics are still active. And most people die on this night quite a lot actually. Also the phone guy seems to have a secret. Also they tell you on the phone call if you tell any one about the safe room and Ralph, they will kill you. Also this was the last playable night on the Demo. But not on the current version (here). Night 4 This is actually a very hard and difficult night. All previous animatronics are active. Now your main concern is not all, but it is Walter The Waiter. You have a 49 percent chance of Living through the night. This night is actually harder than the original FNAF 1's Night 4. Also you learn that Walter bit off a kid's Frontal lobe. You learn he is scrapped and is now out of order. The least active animatronic on this night is John The Wolf. This night is very rage inducing to some players. Night 5 This is the 2nd to last night. This night is hard as FNAF 1's 6th night. Your main concern should be Adam The Rabbit since he will constantly appear at your door over and over again. This night is even more rage inducing than the last night in FNAA. Also you later learn that Walter is going to get a replacement which in the game you never see. Also Tom will now actually go to the kitchen and steal knives and will violently attack you once he find you in FNAA. This is the 2nd hardest night. Night 6 Night 6 is the hardest night in the game. This is kind of as hard as 20/ 20 mode. All the old characters will not really move very much at all. But a new character from 14 years ago from Dylan's Diner is their and is extremely active. The characters' name is Ralph The Rat. He appears to be very aggressive and the phone guy reveals he never liked him because he caused trouble and caused Something. Also you will die a lot on this night. And Ralph will appear at your office 66 times that night. Night 7 This is the custom night where you can choose Adam's, John's, Sally's, Walter's Tom's and Ralph The Rat' s Difficulty from 0 to 20. The difficulty depends on what you choose. Zero also means they are completely turned off. And if you choose 20 you have a 1 percent chance of making it through the night which is the highest difficulty in, any Guyler Corp. Games. Also on this night after you beat 20/20/20/20/20/20 mode you unlock a Adam The Rabbit plush. Night 8 This is a secret night and is very hard to find. On this night you can roam around the pizzeria and defend of animatronics by hiding in places. All characters are active bedsides Adam, he can be found in pieces on the floor. And you can now actually enter the safe room. And there is wires sticking out of the walls. The characters have the same jumpscares like before. You must double click on Adam's Nose on the title screen to get this night. Minigames Dylan's Diner: You play as Ralph The Rat at Dylan's Diner you appear to be walking around giving cake to kids, when outside The Blue man kills a kid outside then it ends. Hacked: You play as Adam then you see a man that is pink come up to you and appears to reprogram you to kill at night. And then Adam punches that man then he runs. Factory: You play as Ralph and you are at a factory when you are there Adam and his friends are being made. Then some Teens sneak in while you are asleep. Then Ralph kills them then the Minigame ends. Damaged: You play as John The Wolf then a man who saw the hacking attempts to attack John then John kills him then someone wrecks you a little, Then it ends. Bite: You play as Walter then a kid pokes you with his finger then You walk away. Then another boy chases you then you violently bite his Frontal lobe off. After: After you beat Night 6 you get to see that a Spring Bonnie Prototype and a Fredbear prototype are being made. You then walk bye then it ends. Cut scenes Night 1: You are at a Factory and a prototype Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are being made. Walter then walks by then he stops then gets his face really close to the camera and jumpscares you. Night 2: You can see a man trying to burn Nightmare, then Adam comes and pushes him in. It is unknown what this means. It then says on the screen What have I done? Night 3: You are at Dylan's Diner and you are seeing through the eyes of Ralph then The Shadow appears in front of you then blasts you with a dark beam that came out of his hands. Night 4: You play through the eyes of Ralph and you are in the safe room. You then walk towards the party room then everyone screams at you and runs away. It then ends. Night 5: You play as the kid who got bit by Walter. You follow him then you eventually throw something at him, then he picks you up and bites your frontal lobe off. Night 6: You play as Walter then you witness Adam get dismantled by a Pink man. You then chase after him then kill him then the cut scene ends. Cameras *CAM 01 *CAM 02 *CAM 03 *CAM 04 *CAM 05 *CAM 06 *CAM 07 *CAM 08 *CAM 09 *CAM 10 *CAM 11 *CAM 12 *Safe room Phone calls Night 1 Hello Freddy, it's me your Phone Guide. Also so welcome to your first of working at Adam The Rabbit's Pizza. Let's see what year is it.... Oh yeah 1964, we just started our company. Anyway at night the animatronics do get a little aggressive. And if they find you, um... they will stuff you into a animatronic suit. And that will hurt pretty bad. And we are working on this thing called Spring Locks, were you can put the suit on without getting hurt. So if they get close pull the lever and steam comes out and it messes with their circuits and they march of somewhere else because they can't see you. And we think someone hacked into those suits. That's why they are like that. Well, I think. Anyway just try to live. And watch out for Adam he is very fast, kind of like a rabbit. We programmed Adam to be very fast. Also Adam helps children get help so if someone needs care, he can run over their and give help. But he may knock someone over or trip someone while he is dashing around the pizzeria. Also Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death of dismemberment. It is legally your fault. So tonight should be pretty easy. You don't really have anything to worry about. So good luck Fred, and see you tomorrow. Night 2 Hey man, it's me your phone guide. I am kind of surprised you made it, I thought I hacked them good eno(stops talking) You heard nothing. Anyway so I am happy you made it to your 2nd night. Also the animatronics will still be dangerous and aggressive. And today Walter The Waiter is active. Yeah he is pretty fast. So I think you should watch him. He is not a nice guy. He has caused a couple of incidents here at Adam's. So the same lever steam trick should work on him like the other guys. So just watch out for Walter and the other guys. So also when Adam's was first made it has a good start. Everything was perfect until a man hacked into those ugly animatronics. So before that the place was full of happiness and joy. Nothing went wrong. Well, until that happened. So now a couple months later here we are, are history is actually pretty bad. We has 6 incidents here at Adam's. We also has a Safe room that's door can be seen on CAM 05. Yeah a character from Dylan's Diner is there. So good luck and good night. Night 3 Hey man, also I felt like telling you the name of the guy in the Safe room. His name is Ralph The Rat. Yeah, he was from Dylan's Diner. He is in the safe room because well he had this thing called a Chain Lock. Know we are making a new version called Spring Lock suits. If you moved that much in the suit you would probably get killed or live. Also if you tell anyone this. The AST will um, kill you for being a blabbermouth. So just don't tell anyone. Also today Tom The Tiger is active. He is kind of fast. You know I always liked that guy. He was pretty nice. Also if you see him pull the steam lever. Alright? So Freddy good luck. And you have been doing a great and wonderful job! I am proud. Keep up the good work. We might have a award for you that's not money. And you will still get the money. Also tonight will be very hard. The character's AI is very high. So good luck and good night. Night 4 Hello Freddy, it's me again. So tonight will be very hard and difficult. To be honest I think you will die. I am sorry for saying that. But that's the truth. Also you shouldn't walk out of the office. It is very dangerous. Just stay in here. Then you might live. And we have a rival location named Candy's Burgers And Fries. We are having some trouble with them. They have less incidents than we have. So we really need you to survive. We need to stay open. I can't afford to build or make any new animatronics. So just try to live. Also for some reason CTC entertainment stole our idea Ralph The Rat and just made him a little different and named him RAT. He came 11 years before RAT! And we don't have much time. They are getting close. Also just try to live if you can. So good luck and bye. Night 5 Hey Fred, bat news at the pizzeria Walter bitten of a child's frontal lobe. So he is getting a replacement. And we are getting ready to close. We will soon open a new location named Fredbear's Family Diner with Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Spring Foxy. Also tonight will be very difficult. The animatronics' AI is very high. Also remember if you see the characters pull the lever. I don't have much time to talk. They are getting near. (steps) Oh no (gulp) I really need to go. But my boss pays me more to talk longer. Just try to live. He is coming. (steps getting closer) Look I just want you to live. I really need you too. S0 just run. Also this is my last message. (singing by Ralph) Oh hey Ralph. Just GO AHHHH! (Blood spurts) (Ralph says Good Night. Muhahaha.) Night 6 If you are hearing this, this is a recorded message. It is here because no Phone Guides are working. So I am here to help you through your sixth night. This may be different then what you are hearing. Because in this tape we are at Dylan's Diner. You might be in some other restaurant. And soon another location named Adam's is open. You are most likely there or somewhere else. Today will be very difficult. It will be nowhere close to easy. Watch out for Ralph and don't hide in him because you will get killed by the Chain Locks. Alright? You have a lot of stuff to worry about. It will be alright. Just try to live. So goodnight and good luck. Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Fangames Category:Guyler Corp Games